


Blood Line

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Owen more than dislikes his own flesh and blood.





	Blood Line

If home is where the heart is than he would rather stay at his flat and watch a film.

That stupid, happy saying was supposed to mean home is where your family is. At least that's what his mother had told him.

Owen wanted to be as far away from his ruddy family as he could get.

Yes, his mother did send him a birthday card when the time came around every year with a few quid inside. He'd never called or wrote back to thank her. That was as close as he wanted to get to his family.

Bastards.


End file.
